Pokémon: Spirit Amethyst
by Shadow-girl1008
Summary: Opal is about to go onto a journey unlike any he has gone on before in the world of pokemon. Based off of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Spirit Amethyst

**_Chapter 1: Shadows_**

"In a world of Shadows the light is almost gone. Soon there will be no help for anyone. But the light of the children shine dimly. Hopefully that is enough to stop the chaos. If not all worlds will end. Other lights peak through the darkness. If nothing is done they will blow out soon enough. Something must be done before the darkness is too strong. Will you be the last hope for the world?" A women's voice said.

"What do you mean? How come you are telling me this?" I asked her.

"You must help us, please…" The voice disappeared.

The scene turned to black, then I opened my eyes and shook my head a few times. I was in my father's gym. There was no noise at all. I guess that was all a dream. Oh, well. Today is when I officially become a Pokémon trainer. I was going to get my first Pokémon along with my friends; Topaz and Jade. By the way my name is Opal and I'm ten years old today on August 16th. Although I'm the youngest of my friends. My father is Morty, the gym leader of Ecutreak City. I'll eventually take over the gym from him. My mother is Natsu, a Suicune. And I have two siblings; Emil (older brother) and Miku (younger sister) making me the middle child. I looked more like my father though. I had blonde hair and red eyes. And I inherited my father's psychic abilities, along with communicated with ghost Pokémon. I'll get into more later.

I walked outside to see my friends waiting for me. We made a promise to get our starter Pokémon at the same time so we could travel the regions together.

"What took you so long sleepy head?" Topaz teased.

"Isn't that always the problem? He does nothing but sleep!" Jade added.

"Sorry, I had another weird dream today. Anyway I'm ready to go now!" I responded.

"Finally! Well let's go!" Topaz said taking the lead of our threesome.

"Can I lead this time?" I whined.

"You'd get us lost Opal! At least Topaz kinda knows where he's going!" Jade stated.

"Fine! You want to be the leader? Then beat me in a race! The starting line is here and the finish line is Olivine City!" Topaz said. Then he added, "I doubt you'll beat me though!"

"You can bet on it! I will beat you this time!" I commented to him getting into position to run.

"Aww! Come on guys! Now is no… It seems like I won't be able to stop you… AGAIN! So ready… set… go!" Jade yelled as we ran at the go. Topaz was ahead of me like always, but I don't care. The score is 50/50 after all. When we got to the route leading to Olivine City he went left as I went right, which was right through Moomoo Farm. I took the long way so it would more of a challenge. I saw Jade about 50 feet behind us trying her hardest to keep up. However I didn't see Topaz anywhere.

I didn't have any time to worry or waste though, so I started jumping over the Milktanks. A few minutes later I came to the finish line. Jade and Topaz came about two minutes later. We were all a little out of breath.

"Well… It looks… Like you won Opal…" Topaz huffed trying to catch his breath.

"I told… You I would… Beat you…!" I stated with a grin on my face. Jade nearly fell to the ground trying to catch her breath. I felt bad we left her behind and that she tried so hard to keep up with us.

"Well I guess it's time to head to Professor Elm!" Topaz stated now with all of his breath back.

"What?! That is in the opposite direction of here!" Jade yelled looking like she was about to kill Topaz and me.

"Umm… Calm down Jade, we were just deciding who would lead." I said trying to calm her down. About five minutes later we started walking back to Ecutreak City. When we got there my mother came out.

"Opal, you need to come in now." She said in her usual calm tone.

"I guess we'll see you later!" Topaz stated as he left.

"See you tomorrow when we leave for our journey!" Jade added as she followed after Topaz.

"Why do I need to come in? Don't I need to get my Pokémon?" I asked walking in the gym.

"Yeah, you do need to get your Pokémon, but you are going to get one Morty and I hand-picked for you." She answered back leading me into a room.

"Really?! That's so cool! Well which is it?!" I asked trying to contain my excitement.

"Well here's the Pokéball. Throw it to find out." She stated handing it to me. I took a deep breath and let it out. It was a Ghastly, the Pokémon my father had as a starter.

"Would you like to give him a nickname?" She asked me.

"Hmmmm… I think I'll call him Amethyst!" I replied.

"Ok, well it's kinda late. Off to bed with you now!" She said. I guess I got up pretty late without realizing it. So I went to my room and lay in my bed. Amethyst flew around above my bed. I watched him for a few minutes and fell asleep. I woke up after hearing a noise at my window. I walked over and looked out to see nothing out of the ordinary. Then an Absol appeared at my window causing me to fall backwards. It disappeared in a shadow. What was going on here? I climbed out my window and Amethyst followed close behind me. There were patches of black everywhere. And no one was seen for miles. This was getting weird. I started to walk around.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Journey_**

I walked around for a while listening for anyone, but I heard nothing. I walked a little more and came to our secret base we made, by hand as a hang out. When I walked in I saw Jade staring at the back of the base.

"Jade? Is something wrong?" I asked as she turned around. Her eyes seemed lifeless.

"O… Pa… l…" She said as she fell I ran over and tried to catch her, but a black patch started to devour me. I closed my eyes hoping this was all a horrible dream. I opened my eyes to see Topaz.

"Topaz! Something is wrong with Jade! Umm… What are you doing on the beach staring at Whirl Islands?" I said looking around.

"It's opened!" Topaz replied.

"What's open?" I asked.

"The path is opened! We can travel anywhere now!" He stated.

"What about Jade?" I questioned.

"She'll come too! Finally we'll be able to go anywhere! Why don't you join us?" Topaz commented. I look at Amethyst and he was flying around like crazy. I could tell something was wrong with him. He knew what was going on and what was going to happen.

"No! I won't! I'll help Jade on my own!" I answered.

"Fine then! Meet the world's strongest type of Pokémon!" He said throwing a pokeball. A Totidile came out, but it seemed weird.

"Well our first Pokémon battle! Ok! I accept your challenge!" I stated as Amethyst went in front of me. One problem, I don't know any of his moves.

"I take it you aren't taking the first move? Ok! Use Shadow rush!" Topaz said. Umm… Shadow what? The move hits and it's super effective.

"Wait! What?! Amethyst use umm… Lick!" I tell him. He does, but it hardly does a thing.

"This is pathetic! Totidile, return!" He says withdrawing his Pokémon and walks away.

"Amethyst are you alright?! Wait, Topaz! Come back! What is going on here?!" I yelled after Topaz. He was already gone. So I turned my attention to Amethyst petting him. "Are you alright buddy?" I asked feeding him a berry I took out of my bag. "Ghastly!" He replied back meaning yes. He snuggled me. "I'm so glad to hear that." I stated. What was going on here though? In the matter of ten minutes both of my friends disappeared. Well at least I still had Amethyst. I started to sink into a black patch. I already knew there was no way of escaping it so I let it finish its job. Everything went black, but this time I didn't wake right up.

-pov change to Amu-

I rushed down the hall in a panic. My brother had left for some quest when we needed him the most. Now I had to find Seika and Ryuujin to assist with the shadow Pokémon thing that was going on. "Seika! Ryu! Where are you two?!" I shouted so the whole tower could hear me. "Why can no one be around when I need them?!" I yelled running all around trying to find them.

"Where's the fire Amu?" I heard someone say.

"Ryu? Seika? Which one is it?" I asked.

"It's Seika! Now what can I do for someone as lovely as you?" Seika answered kissing my hand.

"Now is not the time for that! The shadow Pokémon are getting too wild! You and Ryu need to stop this or find someone that can help!" I yelled yanking my hand away from him.

"Why can't Ina handle it?" He questioned.

"My younger brother is nowhere to be found! And everyone else is busy! So you and Ryu need to do something about this!" I answered.

"Well who are we supposed to get help from?" Ryuujin said as he entered.

"Ummmm… I'm not sure. A person with some special gifts I guess. That's usually what the hero has in every story." I stated.

"So you're basically saying you have no idea who we're supposed to get for help?" Seika commented.

"Well that's helpful!" Ryu teased.

"Just go do something!" I said flustered with embarrassment. These two can be such idiots sometimes. Whoever knew legendary Pokémon could be so annoying sometimes. Anyway I lead them to a workshop so they could get some assistance. Wes and Michael were teaching their children how to fix and build machinery.

"Wes and Michael, Ryu and Seika need some help on a mission I just gave them. And you two know shadow Pokémon better than anyone." I told them.

"Ok! We'll do it!" Michael replied.

"But you can't go asking us to do everything Amu. We'll leave as soon as we finish repairs on our snagging machines!" Wes added.

"Ok! Thank you! And Ryu and Seika don't mess this up!" I said looking at them.

"Why do you always think we'll mess something up?" Ryu asked.

"She doesn't think that! She just wants to make sure we're safe!" Seika commented. A few minutes later Wes and Michael finish up their snag machines, and some sort of vehicle that they all hopped in. Then they left.

"Stay safe you four…." I said to myself.

-pov change to Opal-

"Are you sleeping again? Come on and wake up!" I heard a voice say. I could tell it was Jade, but I just couldn't wake up.

"There's no use in trying that! He could sleep through anything!" A different voice commented. That one was Topaz.

"I… Can't wake… Up…" I stated trying to get up. Their voices then went silent.

I felt something start dripping on me. Rain I guess, then I felt something warm, wet, and long touch my face. I couldn't tell what it was at first and I still had trouble trying to wake up. I felt it on my face again and slowly began opening my eyes. I felt it once again, I finally opened my eyes all the way. My vision was kind of blurry at first. Then it started to adjust to the scene. Amethyst was floating in front of me licking my face to get me to wake up. "I'm glad to see you're ok…" I trailed off. Amethyst snuggled me and helped me to my feet. I took a few steps and my legs shook with each step.

"Hey there sleepy head! Did you have a nice nap?" Someone teased. The voice sounded like Jade making fun of me like always, but it wasn't her. I looked around to see who it was though.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: It All Begins_**

The voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Not even Amethyst could find the location of the voice. "Amethyst, go find that person." I whispered to him. He nodded and disappeared. I waited there for a while. I didn't hear a noise or anything. A few seconds later a scream… No, wait, was that a laugh? Whatever it was it came from the top of the building behind me so I turned around to see who it was. It was some girl with green hair, green eyes, and two pink flowers in her hair. She was petting Amethyst, so I take it she was laughing.

"Excuse me Miss? What are you doing up there?" I questioned looking up at her.

"My name isn't Miss! It's Gracia! And I'm looking out for shadow Pokémon!" She answered.

"Ummmm… Shadow what now?" I asked probably with a confused look on my face.

"You're very silly to be walking around if you don't know what shadow Pokémon are! And it doesn't seem like your Ghastly here is ready to battle any shadow Pokémon!" Gracia stated.

"Well of course he isn't. We have no idea what a shadow Pokémon is." I commented.

"I guess I'll have to tell you! Th… Uh-oh! We can't talk here!" Gracia said as she came down from the building. Someone came up from behind me.

"You're going to lead them right to us" A voice said. I tried to turn around to see who it was, but I felt something hit me in the back of my head and then i blacked out. What was going on here?

I don't know how long past until I woke up, but it felt like someone took off my right glove.

"Uncle Kazzy! I think you killed him! He's not waking up!" I heard Gracia yell.

"It's Kazan, not Kazzy. I thought I'd only have to deal with Rai coming up with nicknames for me. And I did that so he wouldn't lead the shadow Pokémon where we were stationed." Kazan replied. So I take it they took me to another place. I started waking up.

"He's waking up! Thank goodness!" Gracia cheered.

"Where am i…? And… What's on my hand…?" I asked looking at my palm.

"This is our secret base, for the moment they can't sense you down here. And that mark is very special. It has the power to seal the path ways into these secret areas." Kazan stated.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned looking at them like they were crazy.

"The black patches you saw were the human side falling into this side! And that's because the shadow Pokémon are causing it to happen! But both sides will be destroyed if that continues! So in order to prevent it you have to go around and use your mark to seal the two main areas in each region! It's pretty easy! And only you can do it!" Gracia explained.

"You're not ready to do anything like that yet. You're Ghastly is only on level 5, so you need to train first." Kazan said.


End file.
